


Makeup: Not Just For Girls

by thehotinpsychotic



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehotinpsychotic/pseuds/thehotinpsychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard and Frank are best friends. Both of them are nursing a crush on the other, but are too afraid to share their feelings. When Frank finds Gerard's mom's makeup, the two get in touch with their feminine side and end up being brought closer together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makeup: Not Just For Girls

            It’s just another Friday afternoon, Frank hanging out in Gerard’s basement and watching horror movies with the older boy. It’s always just Frank with Gerard; Bob wouldn’t come because he thinks Gerard is creepy, and Ray, while really liking Gerard, has basketball practice, so it wouldn’t work out. Frank doesn’t mind though; he and Gerard have always silently acknowledged that they’re the pair of best friends in their circle.

            Frank and Gerard are watching the Children, but they’re still in the really boring part of the movie before the kids start killing everyone.

            The two are snuggling, which isn’t strange for them. Most boys their age would find that strange, or at least an indication that they’re gay. While they may each have a crush on the other, the snuggle sessions have nothing to do with that. It’s as simple as Gerard’s bed is really cozy with lots of pillows, blankets, and stuffed animals, and both of the boys are cuddlers at heart.

            “God, I have to piss,” Frank complains.

            Gerard groans as Frank removes all of the blankets, exposing Gerard to the chilly outside air. It’s winter in New Jersey, and it gets pretty freezing. The upper level of Gerard’s house is warm, but not the basement. One time, Frank forgot to wear socks, and it resulted in him not being able to feel his own feet.

            Frank walks quickly, the cold tiles cutting through his thin socks and straight to the bottoms of his feet. He climbs to the first floor of the house, and he can feel the dramatic change in temperature as he ascends up the stairs. Once he gets to the bathroom, he leaves the door open, confident that Gerard would know better than to walk over and peek in. He undoes his jeans, rolling the waistband to his grey briefs down since they don’t have a slot for peeing through. He gives it an overachieving four shakes before stuffing it back into his underwear, redoing his jeans quickly and flushing the toilet. He washes his hands, having always found it inexcusable for one to use the bathroom and not wash their hands.

            He’s about to head back downstairs when something very interesting catches his eye. He takes all of it, hiding it behind his back as he steps into Gerard’s room.

            “Hey, Gerard?” Frank asks.

            Gerard looks up, his hair a tangled mess and hazel eyes glazed over with sleepiness. “What?”

            Frank holds up the pouch of makeup, smiling and suggesting, “Do you want to have some fun?”

            Gerard sits across from Frank, playing with his hands nervously. “Have you ever done this before?”

            “Can’t say I have,” Frank admits, squirting a dime sized amount of cover up onto his pointer finger. He dabs a bit onto Gerard’s cheek, before licking his thumb and rubbing it off, muttering to himself, “Oh, that so doesn’t match your skin tone.”

            “None of the skin stuff probably will,” Gerard responds. “My mom’s tan, and I’m a modern day vampire.”

            “So I’ll skip all of the skin shit,” Frank decides, tossing the handful of cover up and foundation onto Gerard’s bed. “And go straight to the eyes and lips.

            Gerard backs up before Frank can touch him, questioning, “Lips? Who said I was wearing lip stick?”

            “Not lip stick,” Frank answers. He takes a tube of pink lip gloss, twisting off the cap and pumping the wand into the shiny substance. “Lip gloss.”

            Gerard recoils even further. “I’m not wearing lip gloss.”

            “You’d look so good in it!” Frank protests.

            Gerard shakes his head.

            “Ugh! Fine,” Frank growls, tossing the lip gloss to the side as well. “This is going to be a pretty boring makeover then.”

            He starts off with the eyeliner, resting the side of his hand against Gerard’s cheekbone as he applies it to the waterline underneath his hazel eyes. Gerard is a pretty good makeup doll; sitting pretty still and with his features only twitching an involuntarily small amount.

            He then moves onto eye shadow, picking the color silver. He applies a heavy amount onto each lid before finishing off the look with mascara.

            “There!” Frank chirps. “All done.”

            Gerard looks in the mirror. “Wow. You did a great job, Frankie. Especially for a first timer.”

            Frank blushes, confessing, “I kind of lied about that part.”

            Gerard furrows his brows as Frank continues,

            “I wear makeup every day.”

            Gerard grins finally, chuckling, “Well, you’ve certainly mastered the craft.”

            “Yeah,” Frank agrees. He sees Gerard smile again, and something inside him snaps. He can’t take it anymore. All these years of hiding his feelings. He wants Gerard more than ever before, and he has to have him.

            He grabs Gerard by the collar, yanking him into a deep kiss. Gerard’s eyes shoot open in surprise, and it takes him a few seconds to realize what’s actually happening before he starts kissing back, wrapping an arm around Frank’s hip.

            Frank whimpers into Gerard’s mouth as Gerard bites Frank’s lower lip, tracing his lip ring with his tongue.

            The kiss breaks when the two boys are gasping for air, their chests heaving.

            Gerard’s ears and cheeks are pink, and a tiny, sheepish smile is on his face. “You’re really good at kissing, Frank.”

            “I try,” Frank replies, grinning at Gerard kindly. He places his hand on top of Gerard’s, and Gerard smiles.

            Gerard glances over at the laptop, noticing, “Oh. The kids are starting kill the adults now.”

            “Ooh, finally,” Frank responds, crawling beneath the covers. Gerard cuddles up next to him, hugging his friend. They end up falling asleep, their limbs interwoven hopelessly, and faint grins on their faces. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please comment!
> 
> Read my new Peterick fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1098466
> 
> My Tumblr: www.varsity-frank.tumblr.com  
> My MCR tumblr: www.seance-down-below.tumblr.com


End file.
